Hanabi's Slutty Adventure!
by TeresaYates
Summary: This is a long awaited on shot between Hanabi and her destined loved one! Read now to find out


**O-Okay, here I am with my one shots! I hope you all like them ^^. Oh and Tenzari, Rikki, Soya, Tr- and Kenzy all do not exist in this one shot or any one shot I might make in the future. Think of this as an alternate timeline!**

Chapter 1 of 1: Caught

It was certainly a windy day in the Hidden Leaf Village. All the families were heading out to the fields to fly their kites with their kids. Hinata Uzumaki was satting down on the front porch next to her Husband Naruto Uzumaki and right in front of them were a smaller girl who resembled Hinata. This girl was named Himawari Hyuga Uzumaki, who was only 12 years old. She's the first and only born daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata had many family members in her life but the only living family members she wa actually close to was her little siste Hanabi Hyuga, who was only eighteen years old. Naruto smiled as he got up off the steps to the Hyuga compound and walked towards his daughter. "Himawari, come on. We're going to the kite flying event today!" said Naruto with a big smile on his face, Himawari sighed lowly, she hated to admit how boring it would be to go with her parents alone. "All right." said Himawari running in the house to grab her Kite and came back out, but before she came back outside she saw her Auntie Hanabi wearing some black leggings with blue jean demi shorts, a half black top shirt, it had a pair of pink lips on it and nlack lipstick on. "Auntie Hanabi, you're quite the emo nowadays aren't you?" said Himawari giggling as she ran outside to join her parents. "M-hm but trust me on this one Hima, Auntie has to make big moves.I hope you enjoy yourself at the kite event!" she called after her niece once she heard the door close. Hanabi stared at herself in the mirror and grinned, she had to admit her bust size were an average c-cup, she had grown a little thik in the years but the one thing that didn't change were her eye color. "Alright Hanbi, it's time to make him beg at your mercy today!" said Hanabi giggling, she walked in the living room making sure Hinata, Naruto and Himawari were gone. "Perfect!" she said quickly pulling out her Samsung J3 smartphone, she quickly entered her password ending it with the letter '8'. "His number is around here somewhere.." said Hanabi as she scrolled down to Shino's number. She pushed call then put her phone to her ear. 'Riiing...Riiiiiingggggg...' went the phone, after twenty seconds of ringing Shino answered. "Hello?" he said, she barely could hear him due to all the wind blowing in the background. "Hey Boo, my big sister, Naruto and Himawari just left for the Kite flying event. Do you want to come over here and chill with me?" said Hanabi walking over to her couch picking up her Xbox One S controller and went over to Netflix. "Sure, i'm actually right around the corner." said Shino, "Oh that's great!" said Hanabi grinning as she went in the kitchen and pulled out a pack of butter popcorn out the microwave and brought it in the living room and sat it down on the table. "Yeah, i'll see you in about five minutes okay Babe?" said Shino. She and Shino has been secretly dating for about the last ten months! "Okay Boo, see you later." she said hanging up the phone. She put her phone in her pocket as she went to get to glasses of red soda and sat it down on the tabler by the popcorn, she put on their new favorite movie 'Bumblee Bee'.

Five minutes passed, Shino knocked on her front door three times. "One minute!" she called out as she came running from upstairs in her slippers. Once she opened the door She smiled. "Hey!" she said again. "Hi" he said smiling at her as he went in and closed the door behind him. She guided him over to the couch and sat down as he sat next to her. "Let's watch a movie while we still got time!" she smiled and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her securely, Shino removed his mouth from behind his jacket also took off his glasses revealing his pure grey eyes. Hanabi let Bumble Bee play as she leaned against him more. "I love this movie, I seen it twice now!" said Hanabi keeping her eyes fixated on the movie not trying to look away. "I've only seen it one and a half time." said Shino looking down at her boobs. He carefully slid his hand down to her left boob and gave it a light squueze. Hanabi took notice of this and closed her eyes moaning softly. "Haaah" moaned Hanabi. "One a-and a half times?" she said between moans. Shino smirked and nodded his hea dyes as he slid his hand down her shirt and groped it again, gently playing with it. "Yeah, one and a half time. I never finished it last night heh." said Shino. Hanabi kept her eyes closed and moaned more. "Haaah, Sh-Shino. I-I can't watch the movie if you're distracting me." she moaned while leaning her back against him, allowing him to play with both of her boobs. "Sorry Babe, I just love hearing your moans." said Shino, he took both of his hands and leaned her up against the couch, he gently took her shirt off along with her bra and tossed it to the floor. "I-It's okay, I'll watch it later."she moaned while turning around towards him, Shino leaned down to her boobs and licked her nipples gently while sucking on them. "Haaaaah!" she moaned louder while holding onto his head. "Mmmm" Shino continued sucking on her boobs until his crotch area popped up in his pants, she saw this and took her right hand and rubbed it gently. "You're getting pretty excited Boo," she giggled between moans. Shino stopped sucking on her boobs and gave them a little lick as she undid the zipper to his jeans allowing his dick to spring free into the air. "Well, you made me this way Babe, now you have to be responsible for this." said Shino planting a kiss on her lips. Hanabi blushed lightly, she quickly removed the rest of her clothing allowing her to pretty much be nude on their couch, she got up and sat down on his lap allowing his dick to dive deep inside her. "Ahh" moaned Shino as she sat down on his dick fully. Shino held onto her hips and started thrusting deep inside her. "Your pussy always welcomes me in the most, exciting way" he moaned while thrusting more. Hanabi had her left eye closed as she went up and down on his dick. "Haaah, you always get like this every two months, I have to make sure you're happy in every way." she moaned while riding him even faster. Shino moaned and continued thrusting while matching her pace. Hanabi moaned more and after an hour passed, they finally reached their limits and climaxed on one another. Hanabi's cum dripped down Shino's dick, and Shino's cum was pouring out her pussy.

Shino pulled out as his cum dripped down on his lap. He noticed it but didn't complain about it, it was his anyways. "We should get cleaned up. The Kite flying event ends in about forty minutes." said Shino, Hanabi nodded weakly and sat down on the couch trying to regain her strength. "I-I can't get up Boo, I-I think you broke my pussy this time. I can't feel it at all." panted Hanabi, drooping her right arm over her eyes. Shino chuckled as he went to go clean himself off, once he came back he picked Hanabi up and carried her to the bathroom and laid her down in warm water so she can recover quicker. "Leave this to me." said Shino placing a kiss on her forehead and dropped her clothes on the bathroom floor. "Thanks Boo" said Hanabi splashing the water a little, feeling her energy returning to her. "No problem, afterall it is my fault your so tired anyways." said Shino joking as he walked out the bathroom and cleaned the couch up. Hanabi closed her eyes for five minutes then re-opened them. She washed up, dried off and put her clothes back on. After she was purely dry, she made sure to re-apply her make-up exactly as she had done it earlier today. "Geez, I wished we didn't have to sneak around like this Shino Boo, but I love you too much to let her say we can't see each other anymore." said Hanabi smacking her lips together, she started cleaning the tub back out. "I know" he yelled from the living room seeing the movie was close to going off, he looked down at the popcorn, two sodas and the movie. "But you know we can always confess to her you know. Hinata won't be mad." said Shino putting his glasses in his coat pocket. Hanabi dried her hands off, turned out the light in the bathroom then re-joined her boyfriend in the living room while spraying air fresherner. "Me too, but right now you need to go. I'd hate for her to get on your case about being here when she's not here. Even though she's thirty and your thirty-one." said Hanabi putting the air freshener down before hugging him. Shino hugged her back smiling with an understanding, he knew she was young and worried about everything so he didn't say anything more on it. "Okay, I'll get going." said Shino breaking the hug with her, he put his glasses on, covered his mouth again and walked out the door. Hanabi watched as he left the house and closed the door back, her eyes landed back on the popcorn and drinks, she quickly tossed them in the garabge and poured the drinks in the sink and cleaned the dishes and dried her hands once again. She sat down on the couch finally relaxing but a little sad Shino left. "It's for the best.." she said lowly as she kicked her legs in the air a few times. "Oh, Shino. What are you doing here?" Hanabi instantly sat up on the couch as she heard Hinata's voice coming from down by the gates. "I was just um.. checking to see if you were here Hinata." said Shino. (Oh, no, no, no! She'll find out..) thought Hanabi. She quickly made her way over to the window and peaked out it. Shino was trying to get passed them but Hinata was too happy to see her old team mate again. "Please Shino, come in! It's been seven months since we last saw each other anyways." said Hinata guiding him back to the house.

Hanabi gulped as they started coming back to the house, she had to think of an excuse and fast if anything out of the ordinary were to come up. She heard the front door being opened, her eyes quickly diverted over to it and Naruto, Hinata, Himawari and Shino had came in. (Crap, I forgot to lock it!) "The front door was unlocked? Weird" said Himawari as she started walking to her Auntie. "Guess what Auntie, I flew my Kite and I came in first place!" screeched Himawari. Hanabi only smiled in response to her, patting her head gently. "I'm so proud of you! I'll bake you some cookies later!" said Hanabi turning her attention over to Naruto who looked around the living room for something. "N-Naruto" she said in a shaky voice as she quickly dashed over to him. "What are you looking for?" Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I was looking for our wedding picture, have you seen it?" he asked her. Shino's eyes darted over to Hanabi who tapped her chin and shook her head no. "I haven't seen it honestly. Sorry." Hinata blinked and stared at Hanabi "are you okay sis? You're acting a little weird." said Hinata walking over to her and points to Shino. "Also, guess who I ran into on the way inside the house!" she grinned. Hanabi looked at Shino, pretending to be surprised, she covered her mouth and walked over to him. "Oh my gosh! Shino, it's been too long!" she said patting his back a little hard. Shino nodded in response. "Indeed it has." he replied. Hinata looked at Naruto as he found their picture beside the television still hooked up. "I found it!" he excalimed raising it in the air. "Yay, daddy!" said Himawari quickly sitting down on the couch. "Now we can see your new project in action!" Hinata smiled more then looked at Shino. "Come join us." she said walking over to the couch, Hanabi followed behind her quickly shooting him a look that said 'Go while you got the chance.' "I'd love too." he said ignoring her glance as he sat down in a single chair, Hanabi sat Next to Hinata and Naruto stood in front of the television. "Guys, let me introduce you to the hyuga's new survelliance system." Hanabi and Shino's blood went cold when he said that. "It's always recording the living room area, that way I can prove ghosts aren't as scary as they sound!" Hinata and Himawari clapped with excitement. Shino's eyes landed on Hanabi quickly and she did the same before looking at Naruto. "Wait all the time?" she asked puzzled. "Yup" he replied swiping his finger across the frame, it cut over to the latest video it had. Naruto smiled as he sat down wondering what ghosts he's captured on film. They all sat there in silence for a moment and then the video started. Naruto, and Hinata's eyes widened at what they saw. On the screen was Shino and Hanabi fucking on the couch.

Himawari's eyes widened as she kept her eyes on the video, Hinata quickly turned it off. Naruto and Hinata stared at Hanabi and Shino. "So..." said Hinata breaking the silence. "You and Shino...were fucking." she said lowly. "I can live with that.." she said shaking her head a bit. "Big sis, I-" she was cut off by Naruto. "Hanabi, Shino. you two are far to apart to do these things with one another, I ask you both to please stop doing these activities." said Naruto. Hinata stared at Hanabi and shook her head in disbelief "Hanabi, you and Shino can't see each other anymore. And Shino, if i ever catch you around here again, I'll have you arrested." she said coldly, Hanabi swallowed her pride and stood up quickly. "Big sister, you cam't do that!" said Hanabi stomping her foot on the ground, Hinata raised her eyes brow at Hanabi's voice being raised. "And why the hell not?" she asked. "You're clearly not thinking straight, he's too old for you Hanabi." "B-Because..." said Hanabi looking over at Shino. Shino looked at Naruto, nodded his head and responded. "It's because I love Hanabi, and she loves me. With or without your concent, we'll still see each other." said Shino walking over to Hanabi and wrapped his arms around her protectively, she leaned in his arms, finding enough strength to continue. "Big sister, it's just like he said. You can hate us for it or accept it. Either way, we'll continue to see each other." said Hanabi staring at Hinata, Hinata licked her lips a little and nodded. "Fine...but... Shino i swear if you ever hurt my baby sister, I'll fucking kill you myself. Let's not forget who actually trained you in hand to hand combat." said Hinata sighing, Shino bowed a little. "You can bet that I won't hurt her HInata and thank you." said Shino. Naruto ruffled his hair then vanished out their house. Himawari looked over at Hinata with a weird face. "What were they doing in that video? Why were they naked?" asked Himawari. Hinata, Hanabi and Shino stared at Himawari in complete silence.

**And that's the ending! See you all in my next one shot book!**


End file.
